


Work Hard, Play Hard

by Lozza342



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Creampie, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Maid/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: "F… For me?" Yuutarou asks, hands clutching in front of him. An adorable shade of red coats his cheeks that Kenjirou had expected. The colour suits him.As does the pink of the fluffy ears and tail butt plug that sit beside him on the bed.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952602
Kudos: 29





	Work Hard, Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/gifts).



> Day 4: Maid/Servant
> 
> Again for Jane! Who, bless her, has been so busy lately. Hope you get to settle down over the next couple of weeks. In the meantime, maybe this will let you wind down for a bit?? And thank you for giving me an excuse to write ShiraKin for the first time!
> 
> Thanks to my motivators, too, you know who you are!

"F… For me?" Yuutarou asks, hands clutching in front of him. An adorable shade of red coats his cheeks that Kenjirou had expected. The colour suits him.

As does the pink of the fluffy ears and tail butt plug that sit beside him on the bed. 

"I can't wear this!" Yuutarou insists, a squeak in his voice all the more reason Kenjirou couldn't wait for this moment. Yuutarou is so adorable when he's embarrassed, he could watch him like this all day. 

"It's in your size." Kenjirou replies blankly, cocking his head to the side in feigned ignorance. "I paid a fortune for it. Especially the dress." 

Biting his lip, Yuutarou gingerly takes a step forward to ogle at the outfit again. He runs a hand down his face before looking back at Kenjirou, who looks back at him with no change in expression. 

"You don't have to wear it, Yuutarou." Kenjirou reminds him, because no matter how much he desperately wants to see Yuutarou all cute and flustered dressed up in his outfit, it's not his intention to make him uncomfortable if he doesn't want to be. If he doesn't want to, they'll do the chores and cook together instead, maybe snuggle on the sofa while eating, and that's just fine for Kenjirou. 

"A-Are you sure it's… y-y'know, gonna fit? It looks-" 

"Yuutarou." Kenjirou says, demanding his attention. Yuutarou stops talking, flinching. "Are you wearing it or not?" 

"Gimme a second!" Yuutarou huffs, picking up the main piece - a black and white maid dress, complete with frills - and holding it against him. It contrasts the hoodie and jeans he's wearing, but Kenjirou can see how well it will suit him already. He stays silent, giving Yuutarou a chance to look at it until Yuutarou catches his eyes again. 

"You're creepy when you stare like that…" Yuutarou whines, fisting the fabric in his hands. 

Unphased, Kenjirou looks back at him blankly, not losing hope that Yuutarou might agree. "Well?" 

Yuutarou's Adam's apple bobs and Kenjirou can see the  _ second _ his mind is made. 

"I'll try it on." 

Everything in Kenjirou's body cheers in triumph, but he doesn't dare let it show on his face. "Go on, then," he encourages, his lips tilting up in anticipation. Yuutarou is clearly nervous, but Kenjirou had expected that, it's all part of the fun. 

Yuutarou sucks in a breath, eyes darting away. "At least let me use the bathroom…" He pleads, lips pursed as red rises in his cheeks. Kenjirou grins, ready to give Yuutarou everything he wants as long as he gets to see him in the outfit. 

"Sure, just this once." Kenjirou huffs, rolling his eyes. It's all an act but it gets Yuutarou moving. He swipes the rest of the outfit from the bed and hurries away to get changed. Kenjirou leans back, resting on his palms and kicking his legs out to control the adrenaline rising in his body. He can't wait to order Yuutarou around, to get him down and dirty. 

The click of the lock on the bathroom door prompts Kenjirou to perk up. He composes himself and stands up from the bed, the excitement brewing in his stomach threatening to overfill. 

With Yuutarou's head ducked bashfully as he exits the bathroom, the first thing Kenjirou sees are the ears. The pink, fluffy ears on the headband nestled into Yuutarou's hastily dried hair. It looks like he'd showered, too, a smart idea, considering… 

Gingerly, Yuutarou steps back into the bedroom, fingers curled in the hem of the dress. It's flattering, actually. The fullness of the pleats draw attention to his slim, toned legs and the white stockings fit snugly around his thigh muscles. Everything fits so nicely, and the best part is that Yuutarou looks stunning. 

"So…" Yuutarou starts, head still ducked, his own ears red. "How is it?" 

Kenjirou swallows, barely able to keep his composure when the sight has his sweats feeling constricting. He swears he can feel a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck, but he refuses to break, motioning with his finger. “Turn around, let me see all of you.” 

His eyes shutting, cheeks going a deeper red if that is at all possible, Yuutarou turns around, and just like that - without even being prompted - he bends over to expose himself, hands on his knees, trembling. Kenjirou barely processes that it’s in anticipation, he’s too focused on the way the pink, fluffy tail hangs so daintily between Yuutarou’s legs, the shine of lube visible at the base where the plug fits snugly. 

“It suits you…” Kenjirou says, a crack in his voice that neither of them address. Good. Kenjirou knows Yuutarou is already in that frame of mind, anticipation and excitement at their peak. He won’t question anything, so long as he’s OK with it. Kenjirou gets Yuutarou to stay in that position as he stands up, his patience non-existent. He palms one of his ass cheeks before delivering a small tap, smirking in satisfaction at the way Yuutarou’s fingers dig a little harder into his knees, breath slow and hot. “What do you say when I compliment you?” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

The surge in power Kenjirou gets hearing Yuutarou’s timid voice answering him with practised swiftness is thrilling. While very gentle, he knows he can break Yuutarou down fast like this. 

For now, he revels in the freedom of being able to grope Yuutarou’s ass without fabric in the way. Next time, he just might get him a cute G-string to match but for now Yuutarou must put up with being completely exposed. Curious, Kenjirou slides his hand between Yuutarou’s thighs, pressing his fingers over Yuutarou’s balls before wrapping around his cock. He’s hard, of course he’s hard. 

“You’ve got a long day ahead of you, Kitten,” Kenjirou drawls, smirking as he removes his hand. Yuutarou whimpers at the loss, a sweet sound that Kenjirou intends to hear much more of later. “Stand up, I’ve got you a list.” 

Neatly written on a piece of paper is a list of chores he’d made earlier, perfect for the sweetest maid to take care of while he relaxes. As Yuutarou straightens up, a flush spreading from his exposed collarbone over his shoulders, Kenjirou holds out the list, hand on his hip. A trembling hand takes it and Yuutarou’s eyes skim over the list, biting his lip gently. “Yes, Sir.” 

“If you get everything on that list done I’ll reward you, but  _ only _ after you’ve finished.” 

Panicked, Yuutarou whips his head up, pleading in his gaze. “ _ All _ of it?!” He protests, the hint of a whine in his throat. Kenjirou doesn’t even need to say anything before Yuutarou bows in apology. That’s enough talk back for one day, Kenjirou won’t tolerate much more. 

“All of it. So I would suggest getting to work.” 

With that, Kenjirou delivers a smack to Yuutarou’s backside and leaves to the living room before calling out, “Before you do, get me a coffee!” 

Like a good boy should, Yuutarou delivers his coffee to him, his skin still flushed and his face scrunched in discomfort. “Your coffee, sir,” Yuutarou says gently, setting it down on the coffee table before wringing his hands. 

“What is it, Kitten?” Kenjirou asks, studying the pensive look on Yuutarou's face. His lips move restlessly before parting, hesitant. 

“The pads on these, uh… stockings are uncomfortable to walk on.” 

Oh, Kenjirou can only think of one solution to that. Yuutarou has walked right into that one himself. “Then get on your knees.” 

With fingers curled into the frills of the dress, Yuutarou stares back at him. He's completely still. All Kenjirou has to do is raise a brow and Yuutarou follows his order. Late, but this is his first time roleplaying. Kenjirou isn't a monster. “Since it's so uncomfortable, you can do your chores like that.” And Kenjirou can watch his pretty little ass while he does them. 

Kenjirou glaces back and forth from the TV to Yuutarou's movements in the kitchen area, focus drifting. Even just hearing Yuutarou scrub the floors and clean the cabinets is enough for Kenjirou's sweats to become increasingly uncomfortable. Imagining the way the plug moves around inside of him while he labours away, nudging against his prostate and stimulating his cock to harden beneath the skirt, the frills brushing against the wet tip of his cock. 

Self-restraint is something Kenjirou prides himself on, yet he's painfully erect. His breath labours and he can barely keep his eyes off of Yuutarou now, the TV fading into a blur. 

When it comes for Yuutarou to do the dishes, Kenjirou finds a vantage point to watch his body from behind and his trembling legs. The skin of his thighs are smooth and Kenjirou imagines himself sliding his hand over them, caressing Yuutarou's body like it deserves. Extremely focused, Yuutarou doesn't react when Kenjirou steps up to his back, oblivious. 

With a smug smirk on his lips, Kenjirou lives out his fantasy, slinking his hand over Yuutarou's inner thigh and giving it a squeeze. “Those dishes better be sparkling, Kitten. Are they going to be sparkling?” Kenjirou whispers into his ear. Yuutarou's shudder runs through his own arm. 

“Y-Y-Yessir!” Yuutarou insists, his movements paused. 

“Then why have you stopped?” he asks, grinning. He can take Yuutarou apart with words alone, the whimper that unconsciously escapes his throat is proof how easily he gets to him. “You need to finish your chores, Kitten~.” 

A few seconds pass where Yuutarou stands with his mouth open to answer, however he doesn't have one. Kenjirou knows he doesn't. "Finish your chores," he reiterates sternly into his ear, stepping forward to trap his hips against the counter as he slides his hand up to press his fingers against the plug. 

With an audible gulp, Yuutarou does as he's told, scrubbing the dish with fervour while Kenjirou toys with the tail in his ass, tugging gently on it until it slides out. A full-body shiver wracks the man pinned in front of him, a grin growing on Kenjirou's face at his reaction. Like a good maid, he continues, even as Kenjirou rubs his fingers against his entrance, dropping the plug onto the clean floor. 

"You like that, Kitten?" Kenjirou drawls, his other hand stroking the outside of his thigh beneath the frills of the dress. His smooth, muscular legs continue quivering beneath his fingers. Yuutarou nods timidly in answer, a soft gasp escaping his lips as Kenjirou pushes his fingers in. 

The plate in Yuutarou's shaking hand is the same one he's been cleaning since Kenjirou stepped up to his back. He isn't paying attention and Kenjirou doesn't blame him. Still, he hooks his head over Yuutarou's shoulder and hums in disappointment. "Still got lots to go…" Kenjirou tuts, thrusting his fingers in purposely, hitting his prostate and causing the plate to slip through Yuutarou's fingers and clatter into the sink. 

Ah, how unfortunate. 

"Please- Kenjirou-" Yuutarou moans, wrinkled fingers gripping the edge of the sink. However, Kenjirou doesn't relent in his assault of his prostate. It's too fun listening to his pleas to stop. 

"Please,  _ Master _ ," Kenjirou corrects, "What does my pretty kitten want? I'm not sure I should give you anything… You haven't finished yet." 

Hips unsteady, Yuutarou rocks back into him, chasing the pleasure of his fingers. With a harsh grip of Yuutarou's thigh, Kenjirou puts a stop to his movements. "Please… Master, please f-fuck me…" 

Heat rises in Kenjirou's cheeks, Yuutarou's desperate pleas making his cock twitch confined in his boxers. The idea of fucking him like he wants and leaving him to finish his chores full of his come is appealing… 

"Hmm… If you ask nicely and promise to finish your chores… Maybe I will." 

That answer seems to spur Yuutarou on, a string of incoherent, desperate noises falling from his mouth as he begs Kenjirou to fuck him. 

"Eager, such an eager little kitten," Kenjirou teases, "I know what you want." 

He knows what  _ he _ wants, too, he wants his cock buried in his ass, his patience now diminished. Luckily, he doesn’t need to prepare him more, curling his fingers and pulling them out of Yuutarou’s twitching hole as he deftly pulls down his sweats and boxers, sighing in relief as his cock springs free. “P-Please- I need you-” Yuutarou moans to get his attention. Kenjirou huffs as if it’s such a chore for him, gripping Yuutarou’s hips and pulling them away from the counter with force. 

“You can stop whining now,” Kenjirou chides, tempted to make his gorgeous pink ass a whole lot redder. He grabs a handful, his other hand firmly on Yuutarou’s waist, and delivers a hard spank. Met with a startled yelp, Kenjirou licks his lips before aiming his hips to slide straight inside of him to take advantage of his surprise. The slide in is smooth, if tight, and Yuutarou’s knees instantly buckle as he cries out. Feeling generous - and also because he really doesn’t want Yuutarou to hurt himself - Kenjirou pulls him steady, but not before spanking him again. “You asked for it…” 

The pace Kenjirou sets with his thrusts has both of them panting within seconds, desperate to bring each other to climax. Yuutarou’s slippery hands hold onto the edge of the sink, Kenjirou makes it a game to see how many times he can get Yuutarou to readjust before he gives up and falls to his forearms, head bowing between them. He’s so helpless beneath him, taking it like the good kitten he is. 

“Ken-Ma-Master-” Yuutarou says desperately through broken moans, breathless and struggling. “Plea-ase I’m so close!” he sobs. 

Every cute little noise Kenjirou can force out of Yuutarou’s throat makes his cock throb, but nothing compares to when he’s begging like that. “Aw, all over the cupboards, Yuutarou? How filthy…” He accentuates his words with rough thrusts, grunting into Yuutarou’s ear. “You just like to make more work for yourself…” Kenjirou tuts, curling an arm around Yuutarou and slinking his hand beneath his skirt to wrap it around his cock. It’s wet. It’s  _ dripping _ wet. Kenjirou can imagine the mess he’s already made. Oh how much fun this idea has been… 

With a few more rough thrusts, teasing the head of Yuutarou’s cock with his fingers to wring more beautiful, pathetic noises from him, Kenjirou comes with a moan into his ear, cock pulsing as he grinds into him. Spent, he leans his weight on Yuutarou who shivers like a lamb in winter, still patiently waiting for his Master’s command. Muffled sobs wrack his form, taut and on the brink. 

“Come, Kitten, come for me,” Kenjirou whispers, pumping Yuutarou’s cock to send him over the edge, bucking wildly into his hand. The sensation of his hole clenching around his limp cock is not unwelcome, sending a shiver up his own spine as he catches his breath. “Good boy,” Kenjirou coos when Yuutarou finally settles, running his hands up and down Yuutarou’s sides until he moves, lifting his head up and wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

“Stay still, Yuu.” Kenjirou holds Yuutarou’s hips as he pulls out, watching with appreciation at the way his come drips out. After pulling his sweats back up, he bends down to pick up the plug and slips it back into Yuutarou’s come-filled hole with a smirk. Yuutarou looks even prettier with a red asscheek and come running down his thighs, soaking into the cute white thigh-highs. “Perfect,” Kenjirou drawls, standing back to look at his work. 

When Yuutarou casts a glance over his shoulder, his eyes are glassy and his cheeks are red, the pink ears fallen forward awkwardly over his head. The picture of ruin. Kenjirou hops onto the counter opposite, stern eyes not straying from Yuutarou’s. “Well, you’ve added to your list…” he flicks his eyes down to the mess Yuutarou made over the cupboard doors, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. “You better get started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! ;)


End file.
